Los Reyes Caídos
by Mary Anne Lioncourt
Summary: -Volverás rey mió,Aslan lo prometió, silenciosamente lo juro… jamás lo olvides…


**Dis**claimer: Los personajes no son mios, si lo fueran...estaría muerta! jaja

Hola!! un pequeño flashazo de inspiración que llegó a mi después de ver Narnia II asi que es pequeñito, y como he sido fan desde ahce mucho y me di cuenta que nunca se me había ocurrido escribir algo asi...dije ahora es cuando!! jajaja...denle una oportunidad, ultimamente mi cuota de reviews bajo sorpresiva y deprimentemente!..siento que ya no gustan las cosas que hago, por eso denle un chance! (si tiene mala ortografía es culpa de la hora 3.30 am). Situado antes del IV libro (osease antes de Caspian). Las amare (o los) eternamente si me dejan u review...aunque sea para decirme: es bazofia!!! jajajaja

Nos vemos abajo!!.

**

* * *

**

**Los Reyes Caídos**

Vio con rabia la novela en aparador de la vieja librería… nunca pensó que al salir de su casa en una lluviosa noche tratando de aclarar su mente encontraría esa cruel broma del destino, esa sátira del karma, ese indeseable juego de palabras… porque exactamente eso eran, esa era su historia, "Los Reyes Caídos", nadie podría haberlo expresado mejor que ese viejo libro abandonado entre el polvo.

Entró mientras la campana tintineaba sobre su cabeza y las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su cabello y rostro, ese hermoso rostro joven, ahora surcado del más puro dolor y desasosiego, manchado con desilusión y rabia, envejecido por el peso de lo evidente.

Dio una mirada de solozayo al lugar y se dirigió hacia el encargado

-Buenas noches joven, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí con este clima?, ¿Buscaba algo en especial?- cuestiono el viejecillo de mirada amable y facciones dulces, mientras pensaba apesumbrado en la torturada alma adulta que se asomaba en esos ojos infantiles

-Me gustaría comprar ese libro- contestó mientras señalaba el reflejo en el vidrio, no se molestó en ser amable, no existía razón para serlo

-Con gusto- pobrecillo, pensó aquella noble alma al ver el libro al que se refería y al percibir la aureola de sufrimiento que lo envolvía, un sufrimiento tan genuino, tan resignado

-Aquí tienes… un regalo para un alma dolida- sonrió de manera tranquilizadora al niño-adulto que tenía frente a el

-Gracias- una seca contestación de un seco corazón

Siguió vagando por minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez días ¿Qué importancia tenía?; guiado por sus pies llego a un parque, de esos en los cuales, en los días soleados podías ver madres con sus hijos en brazos y niñeras empujando carritos de bebé, esos mismos pies antes atraviados con botas de piel y hebillas de diamantes, ahora enjutos en un zapato simple lo guiaron a un roble, un imponente árbol de fuertes ramas y firmes raíces, se sentó en una de ellas mientras abría el libro lentamente y leía la primera línea:

"**Aquellos reyes caídos, aquellos apedreados y humillados, aquellos impotentes y desgraciados… siempre serán llamados para ocupar su trono de nuevo"**

¿Sería verdad lo que ahí se citaba?, ¿Sería el llamado a ocupar su trono de nuevo, a lucir su sobria corona y demostrar su benevolencia y justicia?, ¿Sería el devuelto a ese reino que se había robado su alma, a esos vasallos que le habían ganado el corazón?.

Lentamente después de mucho meditar, cayó en la inconciencia y soñó con sendos bailes y alegres faunos, con hermosas damas y nobles caballeros, con castillos de cristal y copas de oro; cuando entre eso apareció una driada, una hermosa driada hecha de pétalos, aire y libertad, alimentada de amor, ilusión y pureza que le susurraba quedamente al oído:

-Volverás rey mió, bailaras entre nosotros, vivirás en castillos de cristal y gobernaras en tronos de mármol, reirás con tus hermanas y entrenaras con tu hermano, visitaras reinos lejanos y regirás islas perdidas en el mar… Aslan lo prometió, silenciosamente lo juro… jamás lo olvides…

Despertó por unos pasos que se acercaban, su hermano pequeño se acercaba y tomaba lugar a su lado.

-Pete… ¿Crees que alguna vez regresemos?- le preguntó con esperanza, le suplico con inocencia

No se preguntó como lo había encontrado, ni como sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, se limitó a contestarle con esa frase, esa capaz de sanar un corazón:

-Ed… _Aquellos reyes caídos, aquellos apedreados y humillados, aquellos impotentes y desgraciados… siempre serán llamados para ocupar su trono de nuevo_… o al menos eso escuche- le contestó mientras le sonreía y le daba un apretón en el hombro, debían volver a casa, a su hogar temporal, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que volvería a montar su rocín, volvería a blandir su espada, volvería a cabalgar por los prados seguido de sus hermanos y súbditos, tal vez no mañana, tal vez no en un mes, pero pronto, más de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

Recuerden que los reviews son sonrisas!!...repito denle una oportunidad!


End file.
